He's Home
by Toxicmystic1026
Summary: Rumplestiltskin has been gone on a deal longer than he planned. Belle is getting worried. My first fic, fluffy and Dark Castley.


He's Home

With a sigh Belle closes her book and sets it down beside her. She hasn't been able to concentrate recently and after reading the same sentence three times and getting no closer to knowing what it says she figures it's time for a break. She stands up and stretches her sore muscles, cramped from sitting for so long. After the whole Robin Hood incident Rumplestiltskin hasn't been as demanding about what and when she cleans. Sometimes she spends the whole day curled up in a chair by the fireplace in the library. He even joins her sometimes, watching her when he thinks she doesn't notice.

She noticed the late hour and goes to prepare dinner. _Not that he'll be home for it,_ she thinks to herself. He hasn't been home in three days and that is what is making her worry. He said he would be gone no more than a day. She feared something had happened to her master. Not for the possibility that she would be left alone to fend to herself; she was a smart girl she would be ok on her own. She was worried she would not get to look into those bottomless ebony eyes again, or feel his hand gently brush her own when she hands him his tea in that chipped cup he simply refused to throw away.

She had just arrived at the kitchen thinking about what to make when she felt a change in the air. _He was home_. She smiled knowing he would seek her out to brag about how he tricked some silly king or knight. She used to feel bad for the people who would deal with him, thinking him to be cruel, tricking people to get what he wanted. But after a time she learned that while he usually was the one who got the better end of the deal, she could not sympathize with anyone who would agree to a deal without reading the finer points.

He arrived home after what had been one of his most difficult deals. Not difficult because of what he was dealing for; he knew the young lad would come around and agree to go be a prince; but because he couldn't go more than a few minutes without his mind wandering back to his castle and the beauty that waited within. A few times he dared to fancy that she was worried about him and why he was gone longer than the planned, then he realized that this beautiful angel would never spare a thought for an old monster like him.

He knew she was in the kitchen, he could hear her making noise with the pot and pans and hoped silently that she wouldn't end up pulling down a stack right on to her head. She was a beautiful young thing, but the clumsiest woman he had ever met. On his way down the steps he knew she would ask him how everything had faired and he would regal her with his tale. She always seemed so interested in his dealings and he just couldn't deny himself the chance to brag a little.

"Rumplestiltskin, just where do you think you've been?" She yelled smacking him on the arm with all the power of a kitten, as he rounded the corner. He stared at her for a moment unsure of what to say. "Whatever do you mean dearie?" He asked cautiously gauging the situation. "You said you would be gone a day. That was three days ago. Rumple I have been worried sick. You could have been hurt or worse dead. I didn't know what to think. You don't know the awful things I thoug-"She stopped short seeing his teasing smile. The one he only has when he has played an exceptionally good trick on someone. "What?" She says. He keeps smirking at her and says "You dearie, you never cease to surprise me." He laughs his shrill little giggle at the thought the she was worried about him. The Dark One. Oh how she missed that laugh she thinks, as she throws her arms around him, "I'm just glad you're back." When she pulls back he pulls a single rose from behind his back. "I'm sorry I worried you, my dear. I'm glad to be back too." She takes the rose with a smile and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you. It's beautiful." _It sure is, _he thinks to himself, a hand drifting to the warm spot on his cheek. "Maybe next time you can come along. Just, so, you know you don't get worried." "I would like that very much." She says as she turns back to continue with dinner. _Very much indeed._


End file.
